


More Important

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: John is not getting what he wants so Gary tries to help.





	More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry you didn't get potato skins, hope this helps.

“Useless!” John complains as he throws his phone to the other end of the couch. Gary shakes his head and retrieves the phone. John groans, “No, you’re supposed to cuddle with me!”

“Since there’s no delivery I’ll make you potato skins,” Gary reasons.

John tilts his head back and wrinkles his nose considering.

Gary frown at John’s cell. “I have everything but bacon.”

“I brought some! For breakfast, mine not yours.”

Gary smiles. “Drunk.”

“Don’t leave,” John pouts as he shifts so he can grab Gary’s arm.

“Food?” Gary reminds.

“No,” John decides as he pulls Gary into a kiss.


End file.
